What Happens, Happens
by FishCustard with Gingers
Summary: Twenty-three year old Ginny Potter had experienced a lot in her life but this was whole new territory. Harry Potter always wanted a normal life, and he got anything but. But I guess that's what you get when you're the saviour of the world. Rated T just in case.


She looked up at him weakly and gave him a small smile.  
"It's okay love, I'm fine." she said as she gently brushed the hair out of his green eyes.  
"No you're not Gin, you're not fine-"  
"Harry" she cut him off as she grabbed onto his arm to help herself up off the bathroom floor.

Harry flushed the toilet helped her back into bed.  
"Ginny that's every day this week. I'm worried Gin, I really am."  
"Harry, it's probably juts a stomach bug." Ginny said patting the bed beside her. "Come sit with me, please"

Harry crossed to the window and stopped, Ginny got out and walked over to him.  
"What's wrong Harry?" She asked resting her hand on his arm, he looked at her worry showing on his face.  
"I thought I saw something and it didn't feel good." he said, looking back out the window.  
"Harry its been almost seven years since the end of the war, I don't think anything bad is coming for you, come back to bed." she said pulling at his arm.  
"Gin it's ten in the morning." Harry said smirking.  
"But you said I had to stay in bed." she said smirking back, pulling him on top of her.  
"yes that was you, I need to go to work, I'm already late." he said trying to push himself off, but Ginny kept hold and tried to place her lips on his. "No Ginny, you're sick, and I **have **to go to work or I will be really late."

Ginny laughed and let him go, "Harry dear you can't be late, you're the boss."  
Harry laughed as well, "Yeah I know, but it's just courtesy to be on time if you're going to tell them to."

Harry got up and walked over to the dresser and started changing into his Auror robes.  
"Are you all right now Gin?" Harry asked as he made his way back over to her.  
"Yeah I'm fine now, perfectly healthy." Ginny said as she sat back up and looked at him.  
"Yeah right, that's what you said yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. Gin you really should go see a doctor." Harry said watching her cautiously.

"I don't need to see a doctor Harry, I'm fine, Trust me." she pleaded, holding him close.  
"But Gin, I don't know..." Harry said pulling back. Ginny stood up and put her hands on his face, looking into his eyes, green to brown, she kissed him softly on the lips.  
"How long have we been married?" she asked and confusion flashed on Harry's face. Ginny however walked back into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day.

"Uh I don't know one and a half, maybe two years now." He said running his hands through his hair, Harry then walked over to the bedside table and picked up his wand and stowed it in his pocket.  
"Okay" Ginny said and she turned back around to look at him. "So we've been married for almost two years now and you still don't trust me."  
"You're right..." Harry said sitting down on the bed again. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried, scared for you, I don't know what's wrong with you and I hate not knowing."

Ginny crossed over to where Harry was sitting on the bed and knelt in front of him.  
"Harry" she said, "I'm fine, I'm not dying, it really is probably just a stomach bug. Harry it's okay." She stood up and walked to the bed side table, picked up her own wand and placed it in her pocket.

"Come on," Ginny said pulling his arm towards the door. "Come down stairs and I'll make you breakfast before you go."  
They walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the kitchen, Harry sat down at the table and Ginny walked over to the fridge and opened it.  
"What do you feel like, we have tuna and brussel sprouts, oh look we also have a half eaten tomato." Ginny said closing the fridge. "How do we live here and not have any food?"  
"I don't know but I can get food on the way to the Ministry, I have to go now." Harry said and stood up, he walked over to Ginny and kissed her forehead.  
"Be a good girl and stay out of trouble."  
Ginny groaned and moved away. "Harry I'm not seven I'm twenty-three years old and I can take care of myself."  
"I know Gin, just get some rest and stay in bed." Harry said as he made his way to the fireplace.

"What am I going to do all day?" Ginny asked following him. She walked up to him and kissed him. "Please stay Harry, call in sick or something."  
"You know I can't do that." Harry said prying his wife of him and moving closer to the fireplace.  
"Then let me go to work, I haven't been in four days and my Boss is going to be angry." She replied pulling his closer to herself and further away from the fireplace.  
"Not if you're sick he won't, and you can't go to work if you're sick, which you are." He said grabbing some Floo powder and stepping into the fire. "I'll see you this afternoon okay?" He said and Ginny nodded, they leaned in for one more kiss. "Don't worry 'Mione will be over later so at least that's something."

Harry chucked the powder onto the coals of the fire and when the green flames engulfed him he yelled "The Den".


End file.
